warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crusade Eternal
:: A vile blade, ripping eternally through the stars, burning worlds and butchering millions, the Crusade Eternal is a blight upon the Galaxy. Borne of the Cursed 21st Founding, the Crusade Eternal were intended to be mankind's tireless protectors, warriors who needed no respite nor rest from war and held no mercy in their hearts. They were meant to be the Emperor's own onslaught, taking the fight to the enemies of man as opposed to fending them off from Imperial territory. But such a purpose corrupted them, their gene-seed tainted by the fumbling hands of the Mechanicus, what resulted was far from the knightly specter they had envisioned. Now the Crusade Eternal maraud across the stars, ever hungry for battle and blood, designed to lust only for conflict and death. They take perverse pleasure in destruction and slaughter, enjoying pain and suffering both dealt and received. Now, as one of the many barbaric warbands of the River of Exiles, the Crusade Eternal are unwitting minions of the Dark Gods, receiving their blessings thoughtlessly as they continue their vile crusade to scour the galaxy of all life. History Founding As with many of the 21st Founding Chapters, the Crusade Eternal were at first considered a great success. Borne of Black Templar Gene-Seed, of the prestigious linage of Rogal Dorn, the Imperium found the Chapter's crusading culture ideal for prosecuting nigh endless war against the enemies of man, particularly in the troublesome Exile Sector. Their Gene-Seed was heavily augmented, twisted and shaped to exaggerate the effects of the Haemastamen, Secondary Heart, Multi-Lung, Bioscopea, and Larraman's Organs. The resultant effects rendered Space Marines of the Crusade Eternal all but immune to minor injury and fatigue, heightening overall strength and durability to levels beyond even what a normal Astartes would be capable of and resulting in a powerful mutation known as the "healing factor". Capable of regenerating from even grievous wounds, the Crusade Eternal were proclaimed all but invincible by several Adeptus Mechanicus agents involved in the Chapter's creation, and with their minds cultivated by the implacable ways of the Black Templars from whence they hailed, the Crusade Eternal proved to be all that was expected of them. However, the signs of corruption became quickly apparent, for the perversions foisted upon the genetic linage of Rogal Dorn showed themselves in the Crusade Eternal's maiden campaign against the Greenskins of the Lost Shore. Initial reports show that the Chapter culture had already begun to dangerously diverge from that of their Black Templar forebears, savage blood hunger and battle rage, combined with a perverse pleasure in pain and self-mutilation, showed the Chapter to be dangerously unstable. But these were considered minor foibles at the time, as the Chapter's brutally complete victories in their early years eclipsed what was then considered minor quirks in their genetic makeup, something that would be ironed out in successive generations of Battle-Brothers. It would not be so... The Destroyers The Crusade Eternal's first centuries of service were on the borders of the Exile Sector, crusading through the wilderness space of the northern reaches of the sector and upon the war worlds of the Lost Shore. For a time, they had little interaction at all with the Imperium itself or their fellow Astartes of the Exile Sector, arriving in frontier systems only for resupply. Their early barbarity, ignored by the Mechanicus, had only festered and grown widespread in their isolation. Though seldom present due to the Chapter's nature of crusading alone, the few engagements alongside allied forces began to paint a bloody and unsettling picture. Instilled with an endless hunger for conflict, the Crusade Eternal were first noted as... overly reckless in their actions upon the field of war. Plunging headfirst into the enemy, clad in Centurion and Terminator armor, seemed the Chapter's preferred method of waging war, often to the detriment of their allies and any civilian targets caught in the crossfire. Though this seldom proved an issue in their early days on the outskirts of Imperial territory, as internal conflicts arose within the Exile Sector, the Chapter's vile ways were more often exposed to their allies. Campaigns of repression and purgation quickly became their specialty, as the Crusade Eternal knew only to respond to any foe with uncompromising, overwhelming force. Their fellow Space Marines made note of their savage rituals of blood letting, self mutilation, and increasing mental instability. The Crusade Eternal openly took perverse pleasure in pain, and companies of their Battle-Brothers would often become so enraptured with the utter devastation of pitched battlefields that they would attack anything within their midst with indiscriminate, blood crazed abandon. The Chapter was made to take penance crusades again and again, and accepted such censure with what seemed to be glee. They considered such grueling campaigns a chance to cull still more weaklings from their ranks, and a chance to partake in ever more unfettered acts of war-hunger. Regardless, it was not until the horrific events of the Bakou Campaign that the true depths of the Chapter's utter depravity were laid bare, and the Crusade Eternal truly became one with the forces of the Lost and Damned. The Bakou Campaign The Bakou Campaign was a collection of conflicts within the Bakou Sub-Sector, undertaken first by nearby Imperial Guard units and later the Crusade Eternal themselves. Bakou was a barbarian region of space, controlled by three separate, highly advanced human empires. The Crusade Eternal took to the war with their usual zeal, utterly destroying the first of the barbarian empires with Imperial Guard support. The second empire too fell swiftly, and while the guard had a noted boost in moral, the Crusade Eternal seemed to become more and more irritable and morose. They had not come for such an easy campaign, and were becoming frustrated with the lack of resistance the enemy was offering. Their mad bloodlust tearing at their very souls, the Crusade Eternal's officer core hatched a vile plot to slake their thirst for war. As the siege of the final world had begun, the Crusade Eternal maneuvered its vessels into areas of ideal tactical supremacy behind the allied fleet. The Battle Brothers withheld their forces from the ground battle, citing a strange and sudden desire to be held in reserve. Puzzled, the Imperial commanders obliged the Angels of Death. Just as the battle on the planet reached it's climax, the order was given. In one fell swoop, the Chapter fleet of the Crusade Eternal turned their guns on the Imperial fleet. Caught utterly off guard and in inferior positions, the Imperial Navy contingent could hardly offer up anything but a token resistance. The traitors howled in adulation as they saw their erstwhile allies go up in flames, their vessels torn asunder by the mighty guns of the Chapter fleet. Then the ground assault began, with all of the Chapter descending upon the planet. Drop Pods and Thunderhawks swooped into battle, bearing with them one-thousand blood hungry Space Marines. In the confusion and chaos, the Imperial guard soon found themselves waging a three way war, against both what remained of the techno-barbarians and the blood mad traitor astartes. Though the guardsmen held valiantly, and the barbarians fought with utter desperation, they were no match for the Crusade Eternal's rampage, and soon the planet ran red with blood. The Blood March One act of betrayal was not enough for the Crusade Eternal, and without warning, worlds began to die. Planet by planet, star by star, the Crusade Eternal tore through the Exile Sector, feeding upon the fear and terror of countless unsuspecting Imperial citizens. For over two years the Crusade Eternal continued their rampage practically unhindered, Imperial authorities baffled by the various scattered reports. Some held the Crusade Eternal to be hunting the source of this violence, while other reports spoke of an unidentified Chaos Warband, clad in barbed wire and feasting upon the bodies of the innocent. But soon the matter became clear when the Crusade Eternal chanced upon their former loyalist cousins, a joint taskforce of both the Knights Exile and Angels of the Hunt Space Marine Chapters, along with a sizable Imperial Navy contingent, led by an Inquisitor. Without a word the Crusade Eternal sidled up to their prey, constant attempts at vox hail being met only with silence, it was only when the Chapter fleet was within range of this overwhelming force did a single, vox wide hail emit from the Chapter's flagship, the Battle Barge Ceaseless; "WAR! UNENDING, UNDENIABLE, UNSTOPPABLE WAR!" With this, the Crusade Eternal fired upon their enemies, utterly rending the first wave of ships to shreds. But such a suicidal tactic would cost the Chapter dearly, hundreds of Battle Brothers died, not only in the fearsome exchange, but the suicidal boarding attempts that came after the opening salvo. Several Companies were lost with all hands as they recklessly piled into the ships of their former cousins, facing the braced guns of the Angels of the Hunt and Knights Exile. In spite of these wretched losses, the Crusade Eternal managed wreak utter havoc upon their victims, killing scores of Imperial Navymen and killing quite a few of their loyalist kin. Even worse, the Crusade Eternal even secured a grand prize, the Angels of the Hunt Strike Cruisers, the Huntsman ''and ''Apotheosis of the Angel. ''Aboard was not only Grand Master Running Hawk of the 3rd Company, but also a great trove of Terminator armor belonging to the Angels of the Hunt Thunderwing. The Cusade Eternal managed to escape the battle, and were eventually driven into the one place where no Imperial, no matter how vengeful, would dare tread. The River of Exiles. Crusade Eternal The Crusade Eternal now continue to wage their endless war upon all that lives, their unending hunger for blood and battle driving them onward. They are but rabid beasts, less man than even the most vile daemon, and brook no mercy to any within their reach, be they man, woman, or child. The touch of Chaos has its black talons in them as well, for the already savage Battle Brothers are almost mindless in their butchery, raving with monstrous glee as they dig their blades into the flesh of the innocent and set fire to whole worlds. Several times other, arguably superior, forces have risen to stop them, several times these opponents found themselves broken and torn asunder. Though many speculate that one day the warband will eventually dissolve, attrition and madness taking its toll, but the sheer inhuman drive for endless combat the grips the Crusade Eternal makes them a foe that none, not even the most brave or irrational soul, wishes to face in their lifetime. Currently the Crusade Eternal serve as sell-swords and raiders to other Warbands willing to risk fighting alongside them. Though unreliable, the Crusade Eternal can be a force of unparalleled destruction given the proper circumstances. Often the Warband works alongside the Everchosen, leading to a long standing feud with the Storm Draugar, not that the Crusade Eternal mind such a vendetta. Gene-Seed Being of the Cursed 21st Founding, the Crusade Eternal's gene-seed was tampered with, adapted in an attempt to perfect the workings of their Imperial Fists linage. What resulted was a monstrosity that makes the ranks of Biologists and Gene-Wrights hang their heads in shame to this day. The Crusade Eternal's Space Marines showed remarkable resilience, even for Scions of Dorn, and were noted to have extremely rapid regenerative abilities. While the limits of this "healing factor" are unknown, it seems that the Crusade Eternal are more or less immune to minor injuries and lacerations. Reports of Battle Brothers surviving both throat slitting and disembowelment are well known, their wounds closing fast enough for the human eye to observe. However, it seems that they cannot regenerate lost limbs, or survive severe neurological damage. Thus, beheading and or extremely powerful electric shock are viable means for killing a Crusade Eternal Battle-Brother outright. Psychologically, it seems that the Crusade Eternal's gene-seed was conditioned to instill its host with the same unbreakable drive the Scions of Dorn were known for, but the result was a devolution into bestial blood lust and perverse pleasure in the utmost brutalities of war. War became the Chapter's greatest obsession, eclipsing anything to do with honor or martial duty. Killing and death became a pathological need, a lust so overpowering that any loyalty was swept aside. Masochistic tendencies also arose, a perversion of the Imperial Fists usual tendency to find clarity in pain. Instead the Crusade Eternal take perverse pleasure in it, enraptured with their wounds, which would often quickly heal, thus rendering their bodies anew for another brutal savaging. The Crusade Eternal learned to take pleasure in their own demises, reveling in havoc wreaked upon their own ranks as well as that of the enemies. Wanton death and utter destruction, regardless of the victim, slaked their perverse thirst for war. All Crusade Eternal Space Marines are also known to become pathologically obsessed with powerful weaponry and expanding their own personal panoplies of war, veteran Battle-Brothers known to be festooned head to toe in weapons taken as trophies from fallen foes. Each Chaos Marine builds his own vile horde of arms, and maintains such weapons with fanatical devotion. The Crusade Eternal do carry on some traditions similar to their Black Templar forebares, though these practices have become more akin to perverse ritual than any time honored practice. As opposed to the righteous chains with which Black Templars clad themselves in to show their utter devotion to their endless war against the Enemies of Man, the Crusade Eternal garb themselves in ghastly razor wire. Naturally, this not only adds to their already terrifying visage, but can act as a means of attack, lashing out with the bands of razor wire to lacerate and maim their victims. Weapons/Technology The Crusade Eternal are outfitted with a hodgepodge arsenal of stolen wargear and whatever remains of their original arsenal when they first defected from the Imperium. Most notable is the apparent surplus of Terminator Armor, the bulk of which was stolen from the Angels of the Hunt's eliteThunderwing during the boarding of the Strike Cruisers ''Apotheosis of the Angel ''and the ''Huntsman, ''but a considerable amount also seems to have been made up of trophy suits taken from fallen Chaos Marines, showing that the Chapter's obsession with weapons of war went beyond whatever caution they may have had regarding the powers of the Warp long before their final fall. It is unknown the exact number of functional suits the Crusade Eternal possess, but it is certainly more than enough to armor the bulk of their depleted numbers. In keeping with Chapter tradition and obsession, Battle-Brothers regularly name weapons which have served them long and well. This has lead to the Crusade Eternal having a selection of vile and powerful Master Crafted weapons that have served in the hands of Champions past and present. Often such weapons pass from Chaos Marine to Chaos Marine through various brutal duels and petty squabbles, rivals within the Warband often eyeing one another's horde enviously for decades. Most notable amongst this horde of fell weaponry are: '''The Axe Immortal: '''A barbaric double bladed Power Axe that serves as Chapter Master Wudka Purm's badge of office, the Axe Immortal has been the weapon of Chapter Masters and great Champions past. Always a tool of indiscriminate murder, the Axe Immortal was supposedly wielded by the famous Thunder Warrior Galton Tuke during the Unification Wars, and later passed to the Imperial Fists where it served in the hands of countless warriors of great repute, but usually of dark and brutal legacies. Eventually the weapon moved to the hands of the Black Templars, where it remained until the 21st Founding, when the weapon was graciously granted as a token of brotherhood amongst the Scions of Dorn. Now the Axe Immortal serves its dark master, its brutal blows slaking Wudka Purm's thirst for death and destruction. Its archotech disruption field can easily cleave through Power Armor with a single stroke, and its mighty flat can crack skulls open with ease. Fell energies of Chaos have corrupted this weapon, though its honored visage remains more or less intact, save for the foul icons of Chaos that now run rampant across its length. Held in Wudka's right hand, the Axe Immortal is a reminder of the Warbands proud and bloody origins, and its mere presence seems to drive all Astartes of the Crusade Eternal into a perverse battle lust that is awe inspiring, fighting on even when wounds are beyond crippling. '''The Hammer Unrelenting: '''A beastly Chainhammer that serves as Wudka Purm's weapon of choice, the Lord of Crusades took this hulking weapon as a trophy after he slew Clan Lord Irdrviris the Cold of the White Devils Warband during the Krynos Purges along the edge of the River of Exiles in M36. Though a then a loyalist, Wudka took on the weapon of Khorne regardless, claiming that it's corruption was driven from it by the Chapter's Librarians. In truth, Wudka cared not for whatever latent evil that may have lain within the Hammer Unrelenting, so long as it served him and him alone. The Hammer Unrelenting is a one handed Chainhammer, a rarity of its kind, and bears teeth of pure Warpstone encased in black admantium steel. Never do they break or sever from their chain, and with the brutal impact of the hammer, gore and shred the enemy to bloody ribbons. Borne in Wudka's left hand, the Hammer Unrelenting is a symbol of what the Chapter has become, and just the sight of it drives the Marines of the Crusade Eternal mad with bloodlust, letting fall their bolters and charging forth with unrestrained fury. '''Joyous Lamentation: '''A ruthless tool of destruction, Joyous Lamentation is a Possessed Bolter taken from the corpse of a Storm Draugar Champion, a brutal Legate of the Roghan Scrios. Firing screaming bolt rounds of hellish warpfire that trace their targets and explode in a hellish blast of warpire, the Joyous Lamentation is utilized only by the most sadistic and blood hungry champions of the Crusade Eternal. '''Orphan Maker: '''A prized Heavy Bolter within the Chapter's Hall of Relics, Orphan Maker was first distinguished in the hands of Devastator Sergeant Brul Muexz, where it slew countless thousands during the infamous Stellex VI Uprisings. Ever since then, Orphan Maker has been a tool held in the hands of only the finest Havoc Champions of the Warband. A brutal tool of utter annihilation, Orphan Maker's strange box clip is powered by fell energies that constantly replenish its ammunition, creating an endless supply of death dealing rounds which explode like Metal Storm Frag Rounds. However, unlike those mere shells, Orphan Maker's ordinance burns and slices through even Power Armor with ease, striking with the force of a shotgun on even the most heavily armored infantry. It is said only Terminator Armor or the hull of an armored vehicle can withstand its frightful onslaught. '''Kin Lover: '''A macabre Power Sword, named for its first master, Qzeolz Tert, and his habit of hunting down fellow Scions of Dorn, Kin Lover is a monstrous blade of such black infamy that more than a hundred have vowed to shatter the blade. Kin Lover is a masterful duelist weapon, its flamed edge is keen and capable of shaking an opponents grip lose of his own blade with the foul vibrations, and has drunk deep of loyalist blood for well over a hundred years. It is found only in the hands of the most vicious of the Crusade Eternal's ranks, those obsessed with personal combat and blessed with fearsome prowess with a blade. Warband Cult Though Chaos has a deep and obvious hold on the Crusade Eternal, they are very much indifferent to the wills of the Dark Gods and whatever boons they may or may not provide. For the Crusade Eternal care only for battle and destruction, and even passing devotion to Khorne enters not their muddled minds in the heat of battle. Regardless, many Battle-Brothers of the Warband have been granted the boons of the Dark Gods, either in fell Daemon Weapons or vicious mutations befitting their ravenous hunger for combat. Though appearing feral on the field of battle, the Warband itself maintains various rituals and internal laws governing conduct amongst Battle-Brothers that, while primitive and brutish, provide some framework for the Warband to maintain a semblance of cohesion. Most disputes within the Warband (of which there are often many) are resolved via savage bouts of personal combat within the "Blood Rings". Simple arenas marked by a bare circle carved into the deck of any given Warband ship, usually by chainsword chains, the laws of the Blood Rings are simple, the last warrior left standing in the circle by the end of the brawl is victorious. Blood Ring disputes can be duels between individuals, or massive brawls between entire squads. The most common reasons for a Blood Ring bout are often for the privilege to deploy into battle in the Warbands remaining Drop Pods, an honor many squads savage one another for regularly. Combat Doctrine The Crusade Eternal have long specialized in brute force and brute force alone, their standard doctrine calling for overwhelming firepower and force of arms in close combat. Thus, they are still fanatical proponents of the Centurion suit even as pawns of the Dark Gods, these hulking warriors often providing overwatch to their slathering, Terminator armored brethren. This murderous bulwark is often supported further by rapid attack and flanking forces of Raptors and transport borne Havoc squads, spearheaded by deranged Dreadnought charges and armored assaults. Single minded and suicidal in their assaults, it is only the twisted Gene-Seed of the Warband and their overwhelming force of Terminators that has kept them from utter destruction. The recent adoption of hapless Cultist followers and Daemonic allies also supports the Warband's meager numbers, as these various "camp followers" often capture vital fortification and maintain avenues of resupply while their masters are solely concerned with their next battle. Organization The Crusade Eternal's low numbers and devolution into barbaric savages has utterly obliterated any real cohesion to the ordered edicts of battle followed by their Loyalist counterparts and fellow Chaos Marines. In battle the Crusade Eternal deploy always as one, the vanguard of their forces either Terminators teleported into battle or Drop Pods of those Battle-Brothers who won the privilege to be amongst the first wave in savage inter-squad brawls. The rest deploy via Thunderhawks and Stormravens, eager for combat. While lacking in any greater organizational structure rather than the basic Squad, the Warband does maintain some level of cohesion by deploying as a single force. This, combined with their overwhelming numbers of Terminators, makes them a shock force that few forces can withstand. Most of the Warband's infrastructure beyond the manufacture and maintenance of weapons and armor is left in the hands of their teaming Cultists and Traitor Guard forces. It is these mortal followers who capture strategic locations, maintain avenues of resupply, and are responsible for the lions share of looting and pillaging which keeps the Warband as a whole functioning. These pawns are not as strictly commanded as in other Chaos Space Marine Warbands, instead merely tolerated as they preform tasks the Chaos Marines see as below themselves. In return, these "camp followers" are granted some dubious measure of protection by the Warband itself and the majority of the Crusade Eternal's post battle loot, as the Battle-Brothers of the Crusade Eternal have little interest in chattel or possessions beyond weapons and armor. Warband Fleet The Crusade Eternal bear a small but formidable fleet that has become the bane of Imperial worlds and merchant fleets across the Exile Sector and beyond. First and foremost is the Warband's flagship, the Battle Barge ''Ceaseless, ''a hulking vessel whose black infamy stretches back thousands of years. The ''Ceasless ''is accompanied by the stolen Strike Crusiers, ''Huntsman ''and ''Apotheosis of the Angel, ''now rechristened under the new names, ''Hatred ''and ''Apex of Murder. ''There is also the Strike Cruiser known only as ''Melee, ''which has been possessed by a powerful Warp Entity and uses fell Chaos Magiks to become utterly invisible before suddenly ambushing chosen prey with macrocannons and boarding craft at the ready. Apart from these fearsome vessels, the Crusade Eternal have a sizable number of lesser Raider and Escort craft, crewed by desperate pirates and cultists. This expendable but valuable support force ensures that the Crusade Eternal's core is preserved as it barrels headlong into the enemy, weapon batteries ablaze and assault rams screaming out of their hangars. Specialist Units Crusaders Though they call themselves the Crusade Eternal, only a select few within the Warband are worthy of bearing the mantel of Crusader. The Crusaders are veterans of thousands of years of combat, both for and against the Imperium, and are borne of such vile battle lust and war hunger that they are often considered more akin to a force of unnatural destruction than a living being. Not only are the Crusaders ancient and vicious warriors, they are also outfitted with the finest weapons the Warband can offer. Clad in Terminator armor and armed with Master Crafted weapons that have served the bloody handed will of the Crusade Eternal for thousands of years, the Crusaders cut a bloody swath across the battlefield, utterly slaughtering anything that dares stand before them. The have been the death knell for entire civilizations, breaking the backs of armies with their thunderous fury, fell weapons and barbed wire clad armor smeared with the blood and gore of both the innocent and damned. Crusaders are often considered nigh unkillable, for with the protective power of Terminator armor combined with the regenerative power of their mutant gene-seed, they can be slain by only the most powerful of weapons wielded by the most mighty of heroes. Pain Lords So blood crazed that they must be imprisoned within a blasphemous suit of Chaos Centurion Armor, the Pain Lords are the end result of Warp induced madness mingled with the ceaseless hunger for war that affects all of the Crusade Eternal. So savage and vicious that they would otherwise need to be put down by their battle brothers, the Pain Lords are instead interred into a modified suit of Centurion armor, locked into the armored carapace and restrained by heretical logic codes created by the Warbands Warpsmiths. Bearing an arsenal that rivals a main line battle tank, the Pain Lords are loosed upon the battlefield in packs, utterly destroying all that stands before them in a hail of firepower and brutal melee weaponry. Utterly feral, the only thing keeping the Pain Lords from turning their weapons upon their allies are specialized logic codes that force a shut down of the Centurion armor should its mad pilot attempt to target friendly units. Pain Lords are usually kept in Stasis aboard the ''Ceaseless ''or kept in a drug induced coma until the time comes for battle. Warpsmiths of the Warband are known to have specialized units of Pain Lords act as their personal bodyguard or enforcers, enhancing their chosen wards with bionics that sharpen their aggression and blood lust whilst keeping them under the Warpsmith's direct control. Notable Atrocities Notable Members Wudka Purm, Lord of Crusades :: A frightful and twisted mirror of all his Chapter once stood for, Wudka Purm is little more but a beast, but once he was a mighty weapon in the Imperial arsenal. For centuries Wudka and his Chapter served the Imperium relentlessly, world after world falling before them in a ceaseless march. At first, it was glorious, the Crusade Eternal reigning as the most feared and singularly undefeated Chapter serving in the Exile Sector. Razl Yenzy, Yenzy the Spinless :: Formerly the First Captain of the Crusade Eternal's First Company, now little more than a pack leader amongst rabid dogs, Razl Yenzy was always a paragon of the Chapter's ideal warrior. Relentless, unbreakable, ruthless. In his two hundred years of service to the Imperium, Razl Yenzy served with bleak honor, credited with the merciless slaughter of nigh thousands, sending countless damned souls to their final judgement. But, just as the rest of his Chapter, Razl Yenzy too fell to the depravity of his own carnal lusts and depraved pleasures. He became little more than a barbarian, clad in his Terminator Armor, wielding his dreadful Lighting Claw, ''Old Scratch, and his Multi-Melta'', Razl Yenzy has slain millions simply to slake his blood lust. Unarmed civilians, capable soldiers, even his fellow Crusaders, none are safe from the murderous vortex that is Yenzy the Spineless, commander of the elite Crusaders. But most famous of all of the Spineless One's foes, and the one who gave him his title, was the mighty Overlord of the Sakhrut Necron Dynasty, known only as Overlord Harkhekauhor. During their first encounter upon the Hell-fields of Kogoma, Yenzy was deboned by the infamously fearsome Necron Lord, his spine severed from his shoulders to the small of his back by the ancient overlord's Hyperphase Sword. Miraculously, Razl Yenzy survived this grievous wound. Most Astartes would have no alternative other than the armored shell of a Dreadnought to continue on fighting, but the Spineless recovered within little less than a year, and once again faced off against his nemesis. Though the second bout on the moon of Tozmin, Yenzy took his revenge on Lord Harkhekauhor, grievously wounding the Necron Lord with his Multi-Melta and carving off his sword arm with his Lighting Claw, forcing the Overlord's retreat from the battlefield. For these feats of endurance and martial might, Yenzy's battle brothers referred to him ironically as the Spineless, and follow in his wake, hoping to match his feats of violence and martial prowess. To this day, Yenzy is the Warbands foremost Champion and likely next in line as its Chaos Lord should Wudka Purm ever fall. Vyarz the Depraved, The Walking Holocaust :: The Warbands pinnacle of damnation, Vyarz the Depraved is a raving berzerker, chief warrior amongst the ranks of the Raptors. Once the Company Champion of the Crusade Eternal's 8th Assault Company, Vyarz was one of the first to fall to the madness of near death bliss. Now Vyarz is the master of the Raptors, often leading their depraved ranks into the fray as the Warband's vanguard, soaring into battle with his Jump Pack and butchering the foe with his Chainsword, ''Thorne, ''and the infamous Power Sword, ''Kin Lover. ''A depraved reaver on the battlefield, Vyarz strikes with manic fury, becomming a hulking storm of blades and whirling gore, his razor wire wreathed form covered in the skins of the fallen and blood of the innocent. Tryidz Khaaglo, the Mad Mechanist :: A nihilistic weapons smith and expert in blasphemous technologies, Tryidz Khaaglo is the Crusade Eternal's chief Warpsmith, known as an Armsmaster. It is by his hands the most potent of the Warband's dread weapons within the Hall of Relics receive their daily maintenance, and by his hands that horrific new weapons are wrought in the name of genocide and ruin. His mind long since turned into an engine of almost pure logic by his extensive bonic augmentations, Tryidz is more or less immune to the insanity that has gripped his more fleshy brothers, but regardless he is still a creature of obsessions. Tryidz is fixated particularly on death and the futility of life, and dedicates the whole of his being to proving that all is but dust via his horrific creations. By crafting tools of utter ruin and chaos, he hopes to impart the futility he feels to all in the galaxy, to bring all as miserably low as himself. Naturally, Tryidz knows how pathetic his obsession is, but cares not, for the knowledge of his own futility is what ironically drives him ever onward. Meenk Bixc, the Beast Undying A hulking cyborg, more machine than Astartes, Meenk Bixc was once a brutish member of the Warband's elite Crusaders. But during the Battle of Toph, he succumbed to the screaming voices of Daemons that roared within his mind, and went utterly berzerk. Meenk charged the enemy gun lines, his body and Terminator armor savaged by volleys of heavy bolter fire and salvos of mortors. Still, he survived, and went on to single handedly destroy an entire Imperial Guard battalion and kill several of his fellow Crusaders in his blood mad state until he was restrained. Little more than a raving animal, Meenk was forced into a suit of Assault Centurion armor, and had his mind "enhanced" by various heretical bionics. Cheif among these augments were those added by Meenk's new master, Tryidz Khaaglo, who utilized a set of Butcher's Nails taken from the corpse of a fallen World Eater to enhance Meenk's aggression and combat ability to terrifying levels. Now, twisted by the Warp and fell augmentations of the Mad Mechanist, the so called "Beast Undying" is little more than a monster, armed with twin Flamers, chest mounted Hurricane Bolter, and two monstrous Siege Drills. He stalks the battlefield alongside his morose master, killing anything that crosses his path unless his master wills otherwise. In spite of his obvious madness and mental damage inflicted upon him by the heretical bionics that slave him to the will of his master, Meenk shows a surprising level of intelligence and cunning, if only for a beast of such monstrous nature. Zhout Xsokl, Zhout the Vast A hulking monster of an Astartes, formerly Captain of the Crusade Eternal's 9th Devastator Company and Master of Relics, Zhout Xsokl is a baleful giant endlessly stalking the battlefield with his Possessed Heavy Bolter, ''Orphan Maker. Dour, relentless, and exceedingly cruel, Zhout is clearly insane but his madness is more of a slow boil than the raging inferno of his comrades. He is calculating, ruthless, and utterly without mercy as he leads his fellow Havocs moving his heavily armed Astartes and maneuvering his tank squadrons into perfect positions about the chaos of the battlefield, setting up ideal killing fields for their heavy weaponry. Quotes By About Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:21st Founding Category:Exile Sector